Complications
by Ki Bun
Summary: Temari and Sakura are planning on coming out of the closet. Only problem are a few complications. Sasuke is being nosy and Naruto doesn't know what lesbian's are. Random One-Shot for the couple TemaSaku. Love this pairing


Hello everyone. I decided to make a yuri one-shot. I don't know why I just like yuri. Maybe I'm lesbian, I don't know. I can't tell my sexual prefrence, but it wouldn't matter. I can't be with anyone unless they a jashinist as well. I'd be breaking a commandment and that's a no, no. So anyway, I hope you like it! I might turn this into a full story I don't know but for now it's just gonna be a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Complications**

Temari's POV

I am SO pissed right now. Wanna know why? CAUSE THAT BASTARD OF A BROTHER OF MINE is keeping me from my SAKU-CHAN! I told her I'd meet her 20 minutes ago. No one knows about us, but we were planning on telling everyone next week when we tell them about the engagment. "Gaara, what the hell? Can I go now? This is pointless, just come out and tell her already! She likes you so what's the problem?" Gaara, asked me to help him with his crush on, Ino. She already has the hots for him so what the hell?

"I can't! What if she rejects me? I know she also likes that Shikamaru guy..." Oh for the love of PETE! They're like Brother and Sister, she told me herself. "Ino, said they had a brother and sister relationship" He looked at me with curious eyes. "What are you in a rush for? Don't you love your little brother?..." Crap here we go again. The guilt trick... Sorry Saku-chan, I'll be just a bit longer.

Sakura's POV

Where is, Temari-chan? She was suppose to be here half an hour ago. Maybe she got held up? Hmm, I wonder. I guess I'll go change and take a walk. I got up from my bed and changed into a regular t-shit, with a pair of faded out jeans. After I put them on, I grabbed my keys and walked out my apartment door and locked it. As I turned around I came face to face with a pair of black eyes. "Oh hi, Sasuke. Is there something you need?" I asked. After 7 years Sasuke finally came home. I was glad, but also glad I moved on and found someone else. I never thought I'd end up lesbian, but what can ya do? I love Temari-chan.

"I came to ask you a question." He spoke slowly looking me straight in the eyes. I gulped slighty. This cannot be good. Did he find out? I wanted to tell him, instead of finding out by himself. It just seemed to weird like that, instead of being truthful and telling him myself. It felt like hours before he spoke again, "Sakura, are you lesbian?" I swear I felt wet all over. How did it get so hot outside all of a sudden? I can't tell if I'm nervous as hell, or it's 200 degrees out. "Well are you?" I was lost for words. I didn't know if I should wait and tell him next week with Temari-chan or now.

"SAKURA!" Both are heads snapped to the female sand-nin's voice interupting our conversation. O my Kami, thank you Temari-chan! I smiled instantly when I saw her beautiful face. Sasuke gave me a knowing look, but I ignored him and ran to give Temari-chan a hug. "So, I take it your answers yes?" This time Temari, had curious eyes. "Yes to what?" She hugged me to her and turned me away from the Uchiha, and gave her the Sabaku death glare. Temari, never really liked Sasuke, since he left me on a bench 7 years ago.

"That, Sakura is lesbian." The next I knew Sasuke was on the ground holding his nose. I could see a little bit of red on his hand from holding his sucker-punched nose. Temari dusted her hands off and smirked, closing her eyes she said, "Of course she is, Uchiha. Next week we have an announcement for all of the Konoha 12 and, of course, my brothers!" She smiled happily to herself and put her arm around my waist. I just love the way Temari-chan handles things!

_Next Week In Hokage's Office_

Normal POV

"Thank you all for coming! Now shut the hell up so we can announce this "announcement" to you all." Temari chanted, raising her arms up. Sakura sweat-dropped a litte. Ok, so maybe she was crazy a little bit, but you just gotta love her attitude. "I would like you all to know, Sakura and I are coming out of the closet!" Everything got real quiet. Of course then someone made a stupid comment, "What does "Coming out of the closet mean"?" Know who said that? Naruto of course. Everyone just face-palmed.

"It means that they're lesbians, dickless." Sai, told him. Naruto, face turned puzzled. "What are lesbians?" Kiba took the libterty of explaining, "It's girl-girl love. Get it?" Then Naruto's eyes widened. Pretty soon it looked like her had tears threatening to fall. "No, Sakura! WHY? HOW COULD YOU TURN LESBIE?" Sakura just sighed. "It's lesbian, not lesbie." He shook his head, "Doesn't matter why!" Temari raised her hands in a threatening manner, and Naruto backed down.

"We weren't done yet. We have another announcement. Me and Sakura are getting Married!" Everyone just anime dropped. Guess they took it well, huh?

**Complications**

So yeah, I hoped you like this little one-shot. I think TemaSaku is a cute pairing. I just love Yuri for some odd reason, but it's awesome! I would also like to make a few announcements on my story Blood And Sacrifices.

1: I would like at least 5 reviews for every chapter, cause I'm gonna start making them a LOT longer, like 3,000-4,000 words each.

2: I'm going to start a poll as to which guy Sakura should end up with.

So that's all I have to say! Thank's for reading!


End file.
